Baby, I Love You
by LunaParvulus
Summary: A one shot sequel to Life From the Start. From the first month to the last, follow Harry and Draco’s journey. Marriage and the welcoming of the newest member of the Potter-Malfoy family are just two of the many things


**Disclaimer: All characters used in this one shot belong to a lady named J.K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for the story.**

**Summary: **From the first month to the last, follow Harry and Draco's journey. Marriage and the welcoming of the newest member of the Potter-Malfoy family are just two of the many things.

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Rating: **M-. I have like _one_ lemon in here… plus some other things… M for foul language (swearing). I just want to be safe xD

**Warnings: **Language, Fluff, Mpreg, Slash! Of course you all know that already, for those that read "Life From the Start".

A/N: Hi everybody! :D Yes, I know it's been awhile since I updated any of my stories… School is just _that_ busy. But anyway, I have this little one shot. It follows up from where I left off in "Life From the Start". You all remember that story right? People had asked me to do a sequel of sorts… and well… to tell you the truth, my sequels never work well. So… I guess I'll be doing this kinda long one shot. Hope it's good. I don't know. I bet I'm going to screw it up.

**I'll also be using quotes from the comic "Love is…" by Kim Casali.**

I don't know any wedding vows! D: the one I used was found in elegantvows . com.

**Baby, I Love You**

_Love is… taking one day at a time._

"Oh, how about this one, Harry? Midnight blue, almost black." Hermione held up a dress robe in rich dark blue, trimmed with silver. She turned her attention away from the robe and looked at her friend. Harry was standing in front of an ottoman, with a blank look on his face.

The green-eyed man groaned and dropped heavily onto the ottoman. His head landed on the side wall with a 'thud'. He and Hermione had been in the store for almost an hour and yet they were still trying to find the perfect wedding robes for him and Draco. The blond wasn't here with them. He was at work, the lucky bastard. With a baby on the way, Draco had finally decided to start working. Now, he was working in the Auror's department, with Ron.

"Mione… the wedding's two months away! Why do we have to look for the robes _now_?" Harry whined.

He seriously hated shopping of any kind.

Hermione clucked her tongue and held out her hand; Harry sighed and took the dark blue robe from her. He was already holding five other choices. Now, he had six.

"If I'm not here to push you and Draco, by the time you _do_ start, the baby will be born already." Hermione eyed Harry's still flat stomach.

Harry huffed and held the bundle of robes right in front of his abdomen, protecting his unborn child from Hermione's gaze. Harry was only three weeks along, so there wasn't even a telltale bump.

"Merlin, Hermione… We're not going to hold it off for _that _long," Harry muttered. "I _do_ want my robes to fit, you know. It wouldn't help if my stomach becomes too big. Draco will have a fit when my robes wouldn't fit around my bump, when it starts to show. Although, he assured me that he'll love my body anyway, even with the bulging stomach." At that, Harry snorted.

Hermione smiled to herself and went down the rack, looking for more wedding robes. She was fingering a dark crimson one when she spoke.

"Was Draco excited when you told him two weeks ago?" Hermione asked offhandedly. She took the dark red robe off the rack and started to inspect it.

"Oh yeah. He was crying happy tears when I told him the night your letter came," Harry said, remembering how his fiancé had acted. "Ever since that night, he wouldn't let me do anything. Nothing that could be stressful to me or the baby, that is. I knew I made the right choice when I saw how happy he was."

Hermione hummed and handed Harry the dark red robe; the brunet took it without question.

"He wanted to come with me for the check-up… which is next week."

"Draco's welcome to come with you," Hermione said; she walked away from the rack and stood in front of Harry. "He's the father of the baby. You don't need to tell me that he wants to come."

"I think Draco just wanted to see the baby. He got all excited when I told him about sonograms." Harry chuckled and stood up from the ottoman.

"Well… you're barely a month along, Harry. I don't think you or Draco will see much, but a fuzzy mass that is somewhat shaped like a developing baby."

"Oh, I understand. But do the spell anyway. We… We just want to see him or her for real." Harry's hand snaked behind the pile of robes and it was placed on top of his abdomen. "When can you tell what gender it is?"

"Most likely by your third month," Hermione answered. "Usually by the end of the first trimester I'll be able to tell." She placed her hand on the small of Harry's back and guided the man towards the dressing rooms. "The chance of you having a baby boy is greater than having a girl, although it _is _possible."

"All Draco and I care about is that we will have a healthy baby; we'll love our child no matter if it's a boy or girl."

They stopped in front of several dressing rooms. Finding an empty one, Hermione opened the door and ushered Harry inside.

"I know you'll love the baby, no matter what gender it is," Hermione said softly; Harry smiled at her. "Now, get in there and try all the robes I gave you, Mr. Potter. I want to see each and every one of them."

For the first time in fifteen minutes, Harry finally remembered having seven robes to try on. He made a horrified expression and pouted.

"But… But… You shouldn't make a pregnant man stand too long!"

"You're not far along enough to say that, Harry. Wait until you hit your sixth month mark then you can say it. When you start to have swollen ankles and actually have a rounded stomach, I'll let you sit all you want."

"You are one wicked witch, you know that?" Harry scowled and closed the door behind him.

Hermione giggled and sat down on a bench in front of the dressing rooms.

* * *

_Love is… counting your blessings._

Jacob Delby knocked on Draco's office door before opening it. He peered inside only to find the blond putting his files away.

"Draco, you want to have lunch with me? It's twelve-thirty," the man asked. Draco looked up from his task and smiled at the blue-eyed man.

"Sorry, Jacob, I'm meeting Harry for lunch today. After that, we're going to St. Mungo's for his first check-up." Draco had a wide grin on his face; Jacob chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh yes, your soon-to-be husband is pregnant with your first child," Jacob smiled, "guess lunch with you is out of the question."

"Sorry. I'll go with you next time," Draco said. "Tell the boss I'm leaving early."

"I'm sure Kingsley will understand," Delby chuckled, "it must be exciting, isn't it? Male pregnancies are so rare, even with the help of a potion and yet, Harry is with child. That man is amazing."

"That he is, Delby. That he is." Draco stood up from behind his desk and walked around it. He patted Jacob's shoulder and walked out the door.

"We'll have lunch tomorrow!" Draco called before disappearing around the corner.

HPDMHPDM

Harry was lying on the exam bed with Draco standing nearby, their hands intertwined with each other. Potter was dressed in the flimsy hospital gown with Draco's coat draped over his lower body. It was the middle of October so it was kind of drafty in the room. Harry smiled up at his fiancé and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Stop looking so nervous, love," Harry whispered. "Everything will be fine. I've been taking care of myself so nothing could be wrong with the baby."

"I-I'm just… overwhelmed. We're really going to see our baby, for the first time! It's real…" Draco brought their hands towards Harry's belly. "I can't wait to see the bump. Like Hermione said, you'll look adorable," Draco smirked.

"I'll look fat," Harry pouted, "with swollen ankles and everything."

"There will be weight gain, but you are not going to be fat," Hermione's voice drifted in. Both Harry and Draco turned to face the Healer. Hermione smiled at them both and stood next to Draco. "How are you feeling, Harry? Any abnormal pains?"

"No… everything's fine," Harry answered. "No morning sickness yet… Is that normal?"

"Of course! Not every pregnant person gets morning sickness. If you are lucky, you might not have them at all," Hermione told the brunet. "If you are _unlucky_, however, you might get them when you're five or six months along."

"That sucks… I rather have them early." Harry shuddered.

"I'll start the exam now—" Hermione turned to Draco, "—can you stand to the side, Draco?"

"Sure… Yeah…" Draco cleared his throat and stepped aside, releasing Harry's hand; he also took his coat away.

"Let's start, shall we?" Hermione smiled and reached for the hem of the gown. She rolled it up until it revealed Harry's black cotton boxers and his bare abdomen. "I'm going to put the gel on so you might feel the coldness of it."

Draco was hovering behind Hermione, watching everything from over her shoulder. "Harry and the baby are alright, aren't they? Nothing's wrong right?"

"Draco," Hermione laughed, "let me put up the sonogram first and then I can answer you."

"Sorry," the blond mumbled. The Healer giggled and grabbed a tube of gel from a small table with wheels next to the bed.

"Don't mind him, Mione. Draco's been jumpy ever since we came here," Harry told the witch. "He's not the only one though; I'm quite jumpy myself." Harry smiled when Draco glared at him.

Hermione squeezed a dollop of the green gel right on top of Harry's belly. Potter shivered but didn't say a word.

"It'll help me to find the fetus easier," Hermione explained without being asked. "That way I can show both of you a clear picture of the baby." She took out her wand and placed the tip on Harry's stomach. A second later, a floating mist formed and right in the middle was a fuzzy mass. "Well, there's your son or daughter."

Draco gulped and moved closer while Harry tried to crane his neck to see better. Just like Hermione said, there was a small blob in the very middle of the projection.

"Harry… Harry, it's our baby," Draco murmured; he touched the mist gently, fingertips tracing the picture.

"Our little miracle," Harry said, tears swimming in his eyes.

HPDMHPDM

"So, any questions?" Hermione asked as she cleaned the gel off of Harry's belly. Harry carefully sat up with the help of Draco. Potter pulled down the gown to cover himself.

"Yes, I have a question," Harry piped up. "Am I going to form a temporary birth canal when labor starts? I know I have a temporary womb right now to nurture the baby."

"You are. Harry, you are going to have contractions and that's when the canal will start forming. An opening will also form so that you can push your baby out."

"Merlin… So Harry will become almost a woman?" Draco blurted out.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "In a sense, yes. The womb will be pushed out after the baby; that's the afterbirth. The canal will disappear, so will the opening. It's not permanent, Draco."

"Good. I love Harry the way he is. I don't want any changes." Draco wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulder and pressed the brunet's face into his chest.

Harry sighed happily and wrapped his own arms around Draco's waist. "You better be in the room when I give birth to our son or daughter. No fainting, no backing out, alright?"

"I wouldn't miss the birth for the world, Harry."

* * *

_Love is… all about communication._

Harry groaned and rubbed his sleep crusted eyes with the back of his hand. Sun beams spilled through the window curtains. It was another day. It was a surprisingly warm December morning. The past couple of days had been filled with falling snow. Harry smiled sleepily and reached down, gently rubbing the small curve of his belly; his tight abdominal muscles were gone and it their place was a layer of fat protecting the baby. He was in his third month now and not a single day passed without him touching the bump briefly, just to remind himself he was really with child.

His and Draco's child.

Harry reached out to look for his glasses. He found the frame and placed it on the bridge of his nose without opening his eyes. When he did, the first thing Potter saw was a sheet of small paper on one of the lens.

"What the…?" Harry peeled the paper off and squint and the neat writing.

_Good morning, love! _

_I didn't have the heart to wake you up; you were sleeping so soundly that I thought I'll just head to the store to pick up our robes myself. You need as much rest as you can. I left an Anti-Nausea potion on the bathroom counter, just in case you feel like throwing up this morning. Merlin knows for the past month you've been praying to the porcelain god every morning. _

_I'll be back soon! Say good morning for me to our little baby._

_Love,  
Draco._

Harry grinned and sat up from bed. His blanket fell off his body and pooled around his hips. Placing his left hand on his stomach, Harry looked down.

"Your daddy asked me to tell you good morning," Harry whispered. "He's a sweetheart, isn't he?"

HPDMHPDM

"Harry?"

Draco had just Apparated straight into the living room. He was carrying two boxes, each holding their wedding robes. Draco was also holding a bouquet of roses. One might think it was girly of Harry to like receiving roses, but truthfully, the brunet loved all flowers.

"In the kitchen!" Harry hollered.

Draco followed the sounds of pots and pans clanking. He smiled when he found Harry bustling around in the kitchen, making their breakfast. Malfoy could smell the sizzling bacon before he actually saw them frying on the pan. Next to the stove there were two plates filled with scrambled eggs and two slices of toast. The blond walked up behind his fiancé and wrapped his arms just above Harry's slightly rounded belly; the bouquet of roses slapped against Harry's chest.

Potter glanced down and laughed. "Oh, Draco! You brought me roses."

Draco gently rubbed small circles on the small bump; he pressed his palm down lightly, feeling the soft flesh through Harry's jumper. He smiled into Harry's neck and breathed in his lover's scent.

"How were you this morning? Did our little one give you any trouble?"

"No, I took the potion you left for me before I got the urge to throw up last night's dinner. Hermione did say that I can take it, even if I didn't vomit before." Harry turned off the stove and tilted the pan so that the strips of bacon slid into the plates. "Did you get the robes?"

"Yeah, I checked. They're fitted perfectly. Your robe was widened a bit around the waist area," Draco told Harry. When the brunet let out a small sniff, Draco tightened his hold on Harry. "You needed it to be widened, not because you're fat, love. I don't want you to be uncomfortable in tight fitting robes. By the time our wedding comes, your belly will be quite noticeable."

"I know… Our wedding is in two weeks… Oh wow… Damn my hormones. Hermione warned us about it…" Harry sniffed again and turned his head to the side, kissing the corner of Draco's mouth. "I know it's better for me to have loose clothing. Sorry for being such a girl…"

"It's alright, Harry," Draco whispered; he kissed right under Harry's earlobe and stepped back. "You go ahead and put these roses in the vase in our bedroom and I'll set the table."

Harry turned around and took the bouquet from Malfoy's hands. "Okay. Love you, Draco."

"Love you, too."

* * *

_Love is… when the day you've been dreaming of arrives._

Harry beamed right at his soon-to-be husband; Draco returned the bright smile and held Harry's hand. They turned around and faced… Dumbledore.

Both Draco and Harry had agreed that their wedding was to be a small event. All they invited to the ceremony were people that were close to them. That included Hermione, Ron, Ron's family, Jacob Delby, Kingsley, and some Hogwarts professors. And thus, the wedding was held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled at the two young men. His blue eyes twinkled merrily; they brightened even more when Harry unknowingly caressed the small bulge of his abdomen through his dark blue robes. Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat and magnified his voice. That caught the attention of all the attendees.

"Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual.

"If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life.

"Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."

Dumbledore paused and nodded at Draco. The blond held up a silver ring and brought Harry's hand up. He looked right into the bright emerald orbs and found the love Harry had for him. He smiled when he heard someone sobbing and blowing their nose.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you, Harry James Potter, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Draco slipped the silver ring onto Harry's finger; he bent down and kissed the brunet's hand. Harry sniffed and gave Draco a watery smile.

"Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Harry let out a small sob and with a shaking hand he brought up a matching silver ring. He did the exact same thing Draco did; Potter brushed a tear away with the back of his hand before saying his vow.

"I, Harry James Potter, take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Harry slowly slipped the ring onto Draco's slender finger. Their hands intertwined and their eyes were only on each other.

"Draco, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God.

With both rings on, Dumbledore opened his arms in a welcoming gesture and spoke once more.

"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter as husband and husband."

Tears fell from Harry's eyes and he flung his arms around his husband's neck. Draco held Harry close and kissed the tears away. Dumbledore chuckled and moved in closer to the newlyweds.

"I think it's time for you to kiss your husband, Draco."

Cheers could be heard. Thunderous clapping from all. Harry pushed away and smiled with puffy, red eyes. Draco still thought Harry was beautiful. His husband was beautiful to his eyes no matter what.

"Oh… I'm crying like a bloody woman," Harry muttered through his sniffles. Draco smiled softly and brushed the tear trails away with his thumb.

"Harry… My dear husband… You just made me the happiest man alive," Draco whispered; he rubbed noses with Harry, eliciting a small giggle from the smaller man.

"I can say the same thing, Draco… I love you."

"Just kiss already!" Ron shouted from within the crowd.

Both Harry and Draco turned to look at their redheaded friend.

"May I?" Draco asked once they turned back to face each other.

"No need to ask…" and Harry brought Draco's face closer and claimed those pink lips.

Their vows were sealed.

* * *

_Love is… when he nibbles your ear. _

"God, Harry… I wanted to take you away and Apparate us back here when you started to eat that cake like you were making love to it," Draco growled in his husband's ear.

He pushed Harry's robes down and almost ripped the whole thing. The next to go was Harry's white dress shirt. Buttons flew everywhere when Draco ripped it off Harry's torso. He lowered the brunet down onto their bed and straddled Harry's thighs, mindful of Harry's pregnant stomach. Draco looked down and smirked when Harry's eyes were wide and filled with desire.

"The way you wrapped your lips around the fork… and licking away the icing… Harry, were you trying to kill me?!"

Harry whimpered and tried to take Draco's dress shirt off but to no avail. He bit his lips and looked at the blond, who stared right back down at him.

"No, love… I-I… the cake was just so good!" Harry batted his eyelashes and gave Draco flirty smile. He loved to get Draco all roused up. "The baby wanted something chocolaty… I can't deny him or her that, now can I?"

Draco's expression softened and his hands were placed on top of the curved out belly. He caressed the soft skin and leaned down to place a kiss right below Harry's navel, where their child rested.

"We're already spoiling our son or daughter," Draco murmured and slunk down Harry's legs. "Lift up, baby. I'm going to take off your trousers." Draco unbuttoned the snap and pulled down the zipper; he gave Harry's arse a light slap.

Harry lifted his hips up and Draco pulled the black trousers down, along with Harry's boxers. The brunet licked his lips and wrapped his legs around Draco's, pulling the blond down. Draco placed his hands beside Harry's head and started kissing Harry's eyes, nose, lips…

"How come I'm naked but you're still fully clothed?" Harry asked through Draco's butterfly kisses. "Let me…"

Draco sat on his knees and helped Harry sit up, which was starting to become more difficult as his stomach grew. The brunet smiled at the blond coquettishly and started to fumble with the delicate buttons on Draco's shirt. One by one they came out from the loops; Harry moved in and placed wet kisses on each inch of white skin revealed to him.

"Take off your trousers, Mr. Malfoy-Potter," Harry whispered; Draco smirked and wiggled his hips enticingly, slowly pulling his black trousers down. "Who's the teasing one now?" Harry mock glared at his husband.

"Nobody's teasing." Draco swept in and sucked on Harry's lips.

They kissed. They rolled. The whole time Draco was careful not to put too much weight on his husband. When they finally pulled away, for oxygen was in high demand, Harry was flushed and so was Draco.

"I want you. Now," Harry panted; he was on his back again with Draco fitted comfortably between his spread legs.

"It's not going to harm the baby is it?" Draco asked, but he was already licking and nipping at Harry's collarbone.

"N-no… ah- gods! No! Hermione s-said we can… Oh yes." Harry mewled and thrashed his head side to side. "She said! Fuck, Draco… We can until… until I reach my eighth month… Oooo…" Draco was now sucking on Harry's nipples.

The blond loved every second of this. Ever since Harry became pregnant, everything was highly sensitized. He hummed and swirled his tongue around the hardened nub. He bit into it, causing the man below him to moan loudly. Good thing they were home alone…

"D-Draco…" Harry buried his fingers in Draco's hair. "You fucking bastard…" He arched up and cried out when the blond started fondling his swollen balls. When the hell did Draco snake his hand between their bodies?!

"Calling me a bastard now, Harry? Don't be too surprised if I leave you here… all aroused and flushed. About to go over the edge but can't." Draco gave Harry's balls a squeeze before letting them go. "Still want to call me a bastard?"

"I'm sorry… No, please no… Draco, love, don't stop," Harry pleaded. He got his wish when Draco trailed hot kisses down his chest, to his swollen stomach, down towards his crotch, and finally ending at the tip of Harry's very hard prick. "Holy merciful Merlin!" Harry screamed when Draco took him into his mouth.

Draco grinned around his mouthful; he relaxed his throat and tried to take in as much as he could. The last few inches that couldn't he wrapped his hand around the base and stroked in time with his sucking.

"I-I… Dracoooo… You-I… This is insane!" Harry babbled. His hands were curling tighter around Draco's hair and for a second, the blond was worried he might find some bald spots later on.

"FUCKING HELL! I-I… Draco!!" was the only warning before Harry exploded in Draco's warm mouth. Draco swallowed every drop Harry offered.

The blond hummed in delight as he continued to lick Harry's spent cock. He made sure there were no remnants of Harry's seed left on the softening flesh. With a small 'pop', Malfoy pulled his lips away and Harry's flaccid cock slipped out.

"Oh… that was… that was…" Harry was breathless from his orgasmic high.

"Incredible? Amazing?" Draco offered. He moved up and pressed his lips onto Harry's, letting his husband taste himself.

"Mm…" Harry parted his lips and let Draco's tongue slip inside the warm cavern.

When Draco pulled away from those luscious lips, he hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck. Both men were taking a breather.

"Can you…?" Draco mumbled into the sweating skin. He got his answer when Harry spread his legs wider and thrust up, the bulge of his stomach touching Draco's lower abdomen. The blond smiled and held his body up, peering down at his husband. "You gorgeous, gorgeous man…"

"That is going to become a big, fat slug," Harry murmured; Draco was about to tell Harry otherwise but he detected a hint of playfulness in Harry's voice.

"_My_ handsome slug," Draco said smugly. Harry arched his eyebrow and smacked Draco's bicep.

"Only I can call myself a slug." Harry threw his arms around the blond's neck and pulled him down. He moved his head to the side and took the soft flesh of Draco's earlobe between his lips. "I thought you were going to do something…" Harry murmured between nips.

The next couple of minutes went by in a blur. Draco pushed himself away from Harry and moved down the bed on his knees. With a muttered spell, Harry's anal opening was slicked with lube.

At times like these, being a wizard had its perks.

Draco slowly, painfully slow, pushed one long finger into the furrowed hole. Harry groaned and squeezed his eyes shut; his hands were splayed over his stomach, rubbing the bulge slowly. Draco was panting as he worked another finger in.

"Are you in pain?"

"No… No, feels great… Just keep… going…"

Malfoy's grey eyes glazed over as he watched his husband make circles over the bump that held his child. There was just something that made it arousing. Licking his dry lips, Draco put his third finger in and began pumping them in and out. Harry keened and pushed his arse down, riding those fingers.

When he felt little resistance, Draco pulled his fingers out of Harry's loosened hole. He held his hardened shaft and guided the head in. At this point Harry had already bent his legs, displaying himself. Wanting to pull Draco deeper, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's lower back and tugged. His hands had stop rubbing circles and they were now on Draco's shoulders.

"Move, love… Just move."

Malfoy growled and pressed deeper, all the way in until his balls slapped against Harry's arse.

"You asked for it, Harry," Draco said huskily and he thrust deep.

* * *

_Love is… tolerating his cravings._

"Draco, before you come home from work today, can you stop by the store and get some chocolate syrup… and hot sauce?" Harry asked while chewing; he had just taken a bite of chocolate coated pickle. Draco winced but tried not to show his disgust on his face.

_How can he stomach those things?! Those vile… disgusting…_

"Sure, I'll stop by and grab them for you," Draco said with a tight smile. Harry grinned and dipped his pickle into his bowl of… vinegar.

_AHH!_

"Thanks, love… I would go get it myself but I don't feel like walking much…" Harry swallowed and put one hand on top of his bulge, which was now the size of small beach ball. "This little one is always restless during the mornings. I always ask her to go to sleep but she's just as stubborn as her daddy." Harry smiled dreamily and rubbed his stomach tenderly.

"She _is _a Malfoy, after all," Draco smirked.

Harry was now in his fifth month of pregnancy. Everything was going well and he and Draco had found out last month that they were having a little girl. The chances were slim, but Harry was Harry and anything could happen. Draco was beside himself when Hermione told them they were having a little girl. He had pulled Harry off the exam bed that day and hugged the brunet tight and cried at the same time.

"Although you say that she's restless all the time but I have yet to feel her move," Draco said, a sad tone lacing his voice. "She's always still when I'm around."

"Oh, Draco… don't worry, you'll—Oh!" Harry dropped his pickle, which landed in the vinegar with a splash, and put both of his hands on his swollen belly.

Draco was up and out of his chair in two seconds. With a frown, he rushed up to his pregnant husband's side and knelt down beside Harry's chair.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you in pain?" Draco asked frantically. He grabbed Harry's wrist and looked up at his husband's shocked expression.

"No… Oh my god," Harry muttered then beamed; he looked down at Draco and grabbed his hand, putting it on top of his belly. "She kicked! Not just shifting like she normally does, but kicked! I felt her tiny foot pressing out. Here… right here…" Harry moved Draco's hand to the side of this stomach and pressed his palm down. "Just wait… she's still sort of moving around in there."

As soon as Harry stopped talking, another small, but surely, kick came from within. This time it was against Draco's hand. The blond was speechless; his mouth opened and closed and he vaguely heard Harry giggle from above. Draco was more amazed when he felt Harry's belly rippling beneath his palm, like a small wave. Finally, after shifting a few more times, their daughter stopped moving.

"Wow… She's… She's really moving in there…" Draco whispered and blinked up at Harry. He took his hand away and stood up. He leaned down and kissed Harry's lips.

"Told you that you'll feel her soon," Harry said as they pulled apart; he winced and caressed his belly. "Okay… all that moving made me have the need to use the loo." Harry slowly got to his feet and faced his husband. Going on his tiptoes, Harry planted one last kiss on Draco's lips. "You should head off to work soon."

Draco pulled the shorter man closer, the rounded belly between them. Running both hands at the side of Harry's stomach, Draco kissed the tip of Potter's nose.

"Stay put, love. If anything happens, Floo me or Hermione, alright?" Draco hated leaving Harry by himself at home.

"Don't worry. Hermione told me strictly to stay off my feet as much as I can. Don't do anything strenuous. No climbing up and down, no bending to pick up things. Rest, sleep, take naps… eat more fruits and vegetables. Yeah, I know, Draco." Harry smiled at his husband. "Come home soon and in the meantime, I'll be talking to our daughter. She keeps me company nowadays."

"Alright… I'll see you soon then," Draco said softly and kissed Harry again; he went back to the dining table and took his coat and briefcase. "And I'll remember to get your… foods."

Harry was walking towards the bathroom; he turned around and nodded. "Oh, don't forget about the vinegar. I think I just used up the bottle today…"

Draco shuddered slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Right. Vinegar."

* * *

_Love is… letting him yell at you during his mood swings._

Hermione and Ron were watching back and forth as Draco tried to calm his husband while Harry was crying frustrated tears. Ron snickered but Hermione elbowed his ribs, causing him to stop.

"Harry, love, you know that's not what I meant…"

"You! You-you told me to stop hogging all the bread! You're implying I'm eating too much and that I'm getting fatter! And-and… YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Harry threw down his napkin and wailed behind his hands.

Ron bit his lips and snorted; Hermione glared at her husband. She sighed and turned to Harry.

"Harry, Draco just didn't want you to feel sick, that's all," Hermione said in a soothing tone. "You know he didn't mean that you're getting… fat."

Harry sobbed and looked up at his friend. "He said I should stop! I was hungry… the baby needs to eat, too…"

"Yes, the baby needs to eat, but you were eating your fourth helping of bread…"

Draco groaned and closed his eyes. Ron winced; his wife just said something wrong…

"Not you too, Hermione! Even _you're_ saying I was eating too much!" Harry scowled and pushed his chair back. "I don't need this! My baby and I can eat anything we want and we don't need you telling us what to eat or not eat!"

The brunet stood up, one hand gripping the edge of the table. Being six and a half months along made standing up harder. Harry's stomach was about the size of a watermelon. Even beneath a loose jacket, Harry still looked huge.

"Just say it to my face that I'm as big as a whale! I'm fat! I can't even see my own feet anymore when I stand! I-I…" Harry trailed off and rubbed his nose. "… I gained twenty pounds! Oh my god… I'm hideous!" Harry whimpered and fled from the dining room, leaving three stunned young adults.

Hermione cleared her throat and daintily folded her napkin. "That was expected. I did say he was going to go through mood swings."

"Not like that!" Draco looked up at the ceiling, his arms limp at his sides. "I just didn't want Harry to feel bloated. You know how he said he gets constipated sometimes." He turned his head and stared at the direction of their bedroom. "I hope I don't need to sleep on the couch tonight…"

"You should go and comfort Harry, Draco."

"Yeah… I'll go now. It's not the first time… I got used to it already, but Harry really needs to calm down. I just let him rant. I know I shouldn't argue back."

"That's nice of you, mate," Ron said; he was still staring at where Harry ran off. "Hey, did you know a six and a half month pregnant man can walk that fast?"

HPDMHPDM

Draco walked inside and found their bedroom in darkness. Then he heard the water running from inside the bathroom. He sighed and sat on the bed, just waiting for his husband to come out. Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Harry stepped out, along with a gush of steam. Green eyes widened when he saw Draco sitting on the bed, looking at him.

"Oh… Uh… are they…?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "No, they left twenty minutes ago." He stood up and padded over to Harry. "Are… you alright?" Draco asked tentatively; he so did not want Harry to explode again.

Harry tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course I am… Oh… I'm sorry for what happened out there earlier." Harry blushed and looked down. "I-I… I know I was eating a bit too much… Merlin, it's getting harder to control my emotions. Hope I didn't scare them…"

"Hermione knew why it happened and so did Ron," Draco said; he tipped Harry's head back up. "And it's alright, love. You were right; you and the baby need to eat. Don't starve yourself, that's bad."

Harry smiled widely and put one hand on top of his swelled abdomen. "I think our daughter's happy now. She was still rolling around during dinner… Maybe it's your voice; she's always calm when you talk." Harry looked shyly at Draco. "When I was yelling out there… she was kicking. But then you said something, she stopped and settled. I think she loves her daddy's voice."

Draco smirked and went on his knees. He lifted Harry's sleep shirt up, revealing the taut skin around the round belly. Stretch marks decorated the bottom of Harry's belly; Draco touched them with the tip of his finger before kissing the distended stomach. Harry giggled and put one hand on the back of Draco's head, pressing his husband closer to their child. Draco sighed happily and smoothed his palm over the bulge. He missed Harry's toned abdomen but he also loved his baby bump. The blond pressed his fingers down, feeling an elbow or foot inside. The baby moved and jabbed at Draco's fingers.

"You woke her up," Harry admonished. "She'll probably be doing flips the whole night."

Draco stood up and straightened Harry's shirt. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll talk her to sleep."

Harry smiled and said, "You better, or I'll keep you awake the whole night as well."

* * *

_Love is… agreeing on the same thing._

"What about Kayla?" Harry asked; he was looking down at the book on his lap. It was a book of baby names, particularly girl names.

He was nearing eight and a half months but still didn't come up with a name for their baby. Draco was sitting next to him, with his legs on the coffee table in front. They were just lounging around in their living one Sunday evening. It was mid-May; their daughter was due around the beginning of July. They only had a little less than two months until the baby would arrive. Draco peered at the book, his finger going down the page Harry was currently on.

"Not Kayla… Kristen, perhaps?" Draco pointed at the name.

Harry wrinkled his nose and massaged his large belly. He was sitting cross-legged with his stomach cradled on his thighs. The baby wasn't moving as much anymore and Hermione told them it was normal. There wasn't as much room in the womb for their little girl to flip around. However, she still answers to Harry or Draco's voices sometimes.

"No, I don't like Kristen," Harry said; he looked down at his stomach. "What do you think, baby?"

His daughter gave him one lazy punch as an answer.

"Our daughter says 'no'."

Draco snorted and took the book. He flipped through the pages until he was in the 'N' section. Grey eyes scanned through the lists. He smiled and showed Harry what he found.

"Natalie! Natalie Rose."

Harry mouthed the name silently. It sounded beautiful. He looked over at the blond and chuckled.

"I guess she'll carry a flower name as well?"

"Our mothers had flowers for names. Besides, Rose goes well with Natalie, don't you think so?" Draco closed the book and put it on the coffee table. "A beautiful name for our beautiful daughter."

"Natalie Rose Malfoy-Potter… I like it," Harry said; he laid his head on Draco's shoulder and snuggled with his husband. "I can't wait to hold her in my arms… Just two more months, Draco, and she'll be here."

"That day couldn't' come soon enough."

* * *

_Love is… going through the same pain as he was._

"_ARGHHH!! YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"_

"_HARRY! STOP PINCHING ME! FUCK, THIS HURTS!"_

"_SHUT UP… YOU… AH-AH… GODDDD!"_

Ginny Weasley and Ronald Weasley sat outside the room where Harry was about to give birth. Ginny looked at her brother nervously and let out a small chuckle.

"Just by hearing, you wouldn't know which one is going through the labor."

Ron winced when someone, Harry or Draco… or both, screamed. "I'll just say they're _both_ going through labor. Poor Draco… Hope he survives this."

HPDMHPDM

Harry was red-faced, huffing and puffing on the bed. He had Draco's hand in a death grip, almost to the point where he could crush bones. Draco was whimpering but nonetheless held Harry's hand in support. They had been here for around twelve hours. Harry was admitted into St. Mungo's early in the morning… three in the morning to be exact. It was three in the afternoon now and the baby was still happily inside Harry's stomach. Draco was just thinking his hand wasn't hurting so much anymore when his husband crushed it. Again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why wouldn't' she come out already!" Harry said through gritted teeth; he tucked his head down and breathed through his contraction. "It's been twelve damn hours and last Hermione checked, I'm only five centimeters dilated."

The contraction passed and Harry relaxed for the time being. They were coming closer together; three minutes apart. Hermione was standing at the foot of the bed, wearing sterilized gloves and gown. She also had a mask on.

"Alright, Harry, I'm going to check again. From the looks of it, it's almost time." She lifted Harry's gown and checked. "Harry, you're almost there; you're at eight centimeters. Just hang on, okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah…" Harry panted; he was so tired. "How much longer?"

"Not much."

"You're doing so well, love," Draco cooed; he wiped Harry's brow and kissed his husband on the forehead. He looked down at Harry's extremely large stomach and saw it ripple. Another contraction started. He was correct when Harry gripped his hand again.

"Gah! Fuck! How can women do this?!" Harry sucked in huge breath and let it out slowly. "It fucking hurts!" He looked up at Hermione with glassy eyes. "Can I push? I really want to push… there's this pressure down there… and—OH!" Harry almost doubled in pain.

Hermione checked again. When her head came back up, she looked at Draco and nodded. "He's ready."

"Harry, did you hear? You can push… We'll see our daughter. Just think of our little baby in your arms, Harry."

"Finally…"

"Harry, on your next contraction, you push. Count to ten, stop, and breathe. Push again on your next contraction. Don't forget to breathe, alright?"

Harry licked his lips and nodded fervently.

The next contraction came too soon in Harry's opinion, but he pushed with all his might. He bent his body and tucked his head, groaning as he pushed his inner muscles.

"One… Two… Three…" Hermione was counting for him.

The brunet let go of Draco's hand and pressed his palms on his stomach, guiding the babe down the birth canal. Hermione had told him he could do that during birth.

"Stop and breathe, Harry," Hermione commanded.

Harry stopped pressing and pushing. He could feel his temporary opening being stretched to unimaginable proportions.

"Do you… Can you see the head?" the brunet asked. Hermione's eyes crinkled and nodded.

"You're doing great, Harry! The baby's head crowned."

He was about to answer but another contraction came. It was back to pushing.

HPDMHPDM

"It got quiet…" Ginny whispered; she stood up and started pacing in front of the door. "I hope Harry's alright… He hasn't screamed for awhile now."

"Maybe he's pushing? He can't really scream while he's pushing." Ron looked as worried as his sister, but he wasn't pacing.

"Ooo… I just want to be inside. To support him and Draco,"

"We can support them out here, Gin."

HPDMHPDM

Draco was watching as Harry pushed and pushed. He was there when Harry screamed in pain; he was there to wipe Harry's forehead when he put too much strain. At the end of the bed, Hermione and two nurses were bustling about, carrying clean towels and taking dirty ones away. Some were soaked with blood and Draco was starting to worry.

"Harry… One more push, love."

Potter looked at Draco tiredly and nodded. He smiled softly and took a deep breath. He then gasped in pain and bent forward.

"The shoulders are out! Harry, just one nice push! Just…"

"GODDAMN IT! AAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!!"

Harry felt the baby slipped out from him and into Hermione's waiting hands. Harry fell back against the pillows, his chest heaving. Draco bent down and gave Harry sloppy kisses and was relieved when Harry answered.

"We did it… Draco, we have a daughter."

Right at that moment, a baby's cry filled the room.

* * *

_Love is… sharing the moment._

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had left the room. The girls had cooed and gushed over the newborn baby. Ron was smiling from ear to ear and congratulated Draco and Harry.

"Harry, look at her… She's precious," Draco whispered; he traced his finger down his sleeping daughter's cheek. She scrunched up her face and turned towards Harry's chest.

"Yes, she is. She's beautiful… She has your chin, my wild black hair unfortunately, and I'm sure she has your silver eyes," Harry murmured. He lifted his baby up and kissed her button nose.

"Let's hope her hair will straighten out when it grows longer," Draco said cheekily; Harry smacked Draco's thigh with his free hand. The blond sobered and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Thank you, Harry, for giving me a family."

"No… I should thank _you_, Draco." Harry looked at Draco's face with a smile. He rocked his daughter when she whimpered.

"Wh--"

"You let me have the chance to see what having a real family is like. So I should be the one thanking you."

"I really, seriously love you, Harry James Potter-Malfoy."

"Love you, too, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter."

_Love is… loving him._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: And there's the one shot! Lolz! Was it good? Or bad? Let me know :D Hope this was okay at least xD

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
